Missing You
by KnightxDawn
Summary: I don't really know how to do these... haha... This is the first Fanfic Ive ever wrote. Thank you and enjoy! Rated M to be on the safe side. Knight
1. Chapter 1

Yugi looked up from his plate. He stared across the dining room table at Yami who was poking his scrambled eggs around with his fork. Yugi sighed loudly and continued eating his toast.

Yami's fork clattered onto his plate, his chair scraped the floor as he stood up. Yugi chewed on a piece of toast forcefully, "Something wrong?" He asked without looking up. Yami just walked over to the sink and threw his plate into the metal basin. It smashed into pieces as it crashed against the hard surface. The sound echoed so loudly it made Yugi wince.

The room stood silent for a moment, the tension in the air was becoming fierce and someone was bound break. Yami groaned, "I'm going to work." He turned to walk away. "Don't forget your jacket..." Yugi said weakly. Yami stopped in his tracks with his back turned to Yugi. Silence pierced the air and the tension increased. "Don't need it..." Yami muttered, and continued his walk for the door.

Yugi heard it open and slam viciously hard. Breaking glass screamed through the seemingly empty apartment. Yugi rushed over to the source to find a picture frame facedown with pieces of shattered glass around it. Yugi bent over and picked up the frame carefully. He turned it over to study it and looking back at him was he and Yami smiling at the park. It was such a wonderful day for the both of them.

The sun radiating on Yami's skin was absolutely adoring to Yugi. They held hands and kissed each other throughout their date. The funniest moment was when Yami's entire ice cream fell off the cone when he tried to lick it. The thought made Yugi chuckle. That special day came to a close with a night spent under the stars. Yugi remembered snuggling into Yami's chest while the other held him in his strong arms. Yami whipsered, "I love you," over and over into Yugi's ear...

Yugi's eyes started to swell. He felt a watery feeling well up in his eyes, begging to fall. The tear drops fell onto the broken picture. A broken home... A broken relationship... Suddenly rage filled the broken hearted lover, "Why do have to be so stupid Yami?!" He screamed. He flung the picture across the room not caring where it landed. He ran to his bedroom and slammed the door so hard a crack formed in its frame. He dived head first onto the bed he and Yami used to share. He sobbed loudly, screaming almost as he tried to forget the once happy memory. He always found himself like this lately, reminiscing about the love of his life then crying his little eyes out.

After a while he caught his breath and slowed down his sobbing. A familiar scent attacked his nostrils and filled him up with a different feeling and replaced his sadness. Yugi lifted his head to find one of Yami's shirt's underneath where his face had been. Yami must've been changing in the morning and forgotten to throw it into the laundry, Yugi thought. They did have to share a closet and dresser after all. He picked it up and took a long, deep breath in. Yami's scent lingered on the shirt. It gave Yugi goosebumps and chills. He hadn't smelled Yami like this in a long time. It had been far too long, and Yugi truly missed his lover delicious and familiar scent, he missed Yami... Even though they seemed to be growing apart.

An unknown hand guided his own down to his pants. He laid on his back, rubbing his growing erection. The smell of Yami was always arousing to Yugi, but that was when their bodies were touching. The fact that Yugi was getting off to a shirt was odd but he had been longing for this feeling and if a shirt could do that, then so be it.

His hand unzipped his pants while the other held the shirt to his face. With every draw of breath, he got more and more harder. He moaned as his hand finally got a grasp on his erection. He started to stroke his sex as he drew more of Yami's scent with every pump. He imagined Yami climbing on top of him, his sexy crimson eyes lustfully looking into Yugi's amethyst ones. Yugi's hips bucked as the imaginary Yami pumped his sex for him. It had been so long since Yugi did this to himself, he stroked faster as he felt himself about to burst. His heart raced and sweat dripped from his brow. He wanted Yami to do this to him, he longed for his lovers touch, in fact he craved it...

He heard a creek at the bedroom door, he desperately hoped for it to be Yami. Seeing him like this would've washed everything bad that had happened and they would've just gone at it. He threw his head back as he thought of Yami barging in and taking him. "I want to fuck you my little one," was ringing in Yugi's head in Yami's voice. He was sent a spiral of chills going up his spine as his body responded to the pervish thought. He stroked even faster. He was incredibly close...

"*Brrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrring! IT'S TIME! TO D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!" Yugi stopped abruptly, jumping at the sudden noise. His hard sex went limp and Yugi groaned at his lack of climax. He reached over on his bedside table to answer his phone, "What?!" He shouted into the speaker. The sound of Joey whimpering at the shout trickled back out. "Jeez, Yugi did I interrupt something?" He had no idea...

"Sorry I was just-... Um, whats up?"

"What's up?! Dude we've been at the library waiting for you!"

"For an hour!" Ryou chimed from the background.

"Yeah an hour!" Echoed Joey.

Yugi had completely forgotten his pans with Ryou and Joey to study for exams at the library. "I'll be there in a few minutes! So sorry guys!" Yugi apologized. "Well you owe us!" Joey replied, "Yeah!" piped Ryou. Yugi began to quickly scramble his pants back on and zipped up. Afterwards he brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag and left out of the apartment. He'd hoped that spending time with his friends could help him put his mind at ease.

**A/N: I just keep uploading more and more stories! I promise I'll update them all as much as I can! This story is actually finished I'm just typing it up! This was my very first story since I started writing and reading this type of Fics! Ah nostalgia! AND YAOI! XD ThANK you for reading and please continue! i love the reviews and favs! ^^**

**~Knight**


	2. Chapter 2

Yami looked up at the glaring sun. His was anger rising to a boiling point. Ever since that big fight between him and Yugi, Yami couldn't help but feel nothing but anger. After all it was he who started the argument in the first place. Terrible words were spewed and temper's flared. Then the hitting began and everything went downhill that night. It felt like it was so long ago but Yami remembered it like it was yesterday. He knew his relationship was failing but Yugi still stayed around, even though its gotten more and more awkward between them. Yugi truly meant the world to Yami and he would've done anything to turn back time. He wished he could protect Yugi from anything and anyone. He just couldn't do it from himself. Especially when he drank alcohol.

He started down the stairs of the apartment complex when he heard breaking glass come from inside. A loud bang followed and Yami grew worried. Maybe his rather dramatic exit took its toll on his poor Yugi. He went back to the door and picked through his keys, scrambling to find the apartment key. They dropped out of his shaking hands, he swore under his breath and picked them up. He pushed open the door and looked around. He noticed a huge crack in the flat screen TV he bought. He looked down in front of it and there laid a picture frame. Careful not to prick himself, he picked up the frame to see him and Yugi on their date. He sighed sadly at the fond memory as he stared at the picture for a while. They were so happy then and not like this...

A soft voice echoed out of the bedroom and Yami went to investigate. He made his way to the bedroom door and opened it a little to peak through. It creaked a bit and Yami cringed at it. Luckily it wasn't so loud so he continued to spy in the room. He looked to see Yugi pleasuring himself. "_Oh wow._" He said to himself both shocked and turned on by the sight of his Yugi like this. It had been a long time since he laid his eyes upon Yugi doing this sort of thing. He touched himself a little, poking his hardening penis through his pants. He felt like a peeping tom, getting awfully excited watching Yugi. Then he wondered what made his boyfriend so damn horny. His eyes widened when he saw the shirt he had worn to work the night before glued to Yugi's face. His stiff cock really started throb as it ached for Yugi's body. Heat ran up and down his spine as he slowly stroked himself through his pants. Yami had been so sure that Yugi didn't want anything to do with him other than be roommates as their relationship slowly crumbled. But he must've been wrong because here he was watching Yugi miss him. And he in turn had been missing Yugi and how they were back then. But he wasn't sure that Yugi was ready to forgive him for what he did.

At this point Yami wanted nothing more than to enter Yugi and finish his little one off. He started to move in slowly and Yugi stopped. "_Damn this door!_" Yami shouted to himself. He heard Yugi call out his name as if he knew he was there. The heat in his spine turned into a cold shiver. He wanted to answer so badly but he still wasn't sure if Yugi wanted him anymore. The tension earlier was excruciating. At that thought Yami's raging hard on went limp and shrunk. He turned away from the door and leaned against the wall in the hallway. He felt so stupid. The argument was indeed started by Yami. Every poisonous word said by the two tainted the beautiful flower of their togetherness. And since he moved himself to sleep on the couch rather than the bed they shared, Yugi seemed more and more distant. He also seemed more agitated, and annoyed. Yami felt the same in every aspect. He always felt so lonely and cold on that damn couch that it hurt. He missed Yugi's warmth while he held him close in his arms. Yugi was always so warm...

Tears welled up in his crimson eyes. This pain was caused by himself, he had hurt the one person who was always there for him. It was all his fault. He then stormed out of the apartment, angered at himself. Yugi doesn't need someone like him, someone who couldn't control any of his emotions. Plus right now he was ready to flip out. It made no sense why Yugi kept him around ever since the fight. He didn't deserve someone as sweet as Yugi. Yami felt like he didn't deserve any type of affection from Yugi. Or even his adoring love to begin with. He was lost in his thoughts when Yami found himself in front of a bar. _"Why the fuck not?" _He thought sadly and angered. Fuck work he was going to drown his misery in booze. He hated that whenever he was sad or angry he'd run to alcohol for comfort, even though booze is what started it all in the first place. In this mind state he'd much rather drown himself, at least he wouldn't hurt Yugi or himself anymore ...

**A/N **_Thanks a bunch for reading this second chapter! Hahaha the first story I actually updated on here! I've been working on a bunch more stories so please don't you worry! I love those reviews and favs! Keep em coming they really help us writers! Next chapter is coming soon. Thanks for reading!_

_~Knight_


	3. Chapter 3

Yami was disgusted with himself. How could he go leading his sweet and innocent Yugi on like he has been? He couldn't go on thinking about it. He needed a drink, and a damn good one.

He walked into the first bar he saw. He knew this place quite well. The memories of his college buddies flooded his brain. One time they were all so drunk they actually tipped over a car outside of the bar one night. On another night he remembered quite fondly. A small group of people came into the bar. A loud teen with a heavy Brooklyn accent, another guy who was equally as loud. Some slut, and a white haired brit. But one really cute blonde caught his eye the most. He was so shy and cute Yami couldn't contain himself. He just had to have him, that night he met the love of his life.

Yami's eyes started to swell, "You need another drink Yami?" The familiar voice made Yami jump. A man with green eyes and long black hair stood over his table. His heavy eyeliner and signature red and black vest made him completely recognizable.

"Duke?!" Yami exclaimed.

"How's it going man?!" Duke smiled.

"I haven't seen you since last year I think."

"Haaha! I could never forget! When we tipped over that car!"

"Priceless!"

The two of them laughed and ordered more drinks. "Sooooo. How's that hot little blonde you bought home?" Duke asked slyly, sipping his beverage. Yami chuckled a bit at his friends funniness. Be he became saddened at his ever growing dilemma. Hot little blonde, he thought. Yami bit his lip hard. He missed his hot little blonde. At that, he told Duke everything that had occurred between the two.

Duke thought for a moment, and tensed up a bit. Angered by his friend's carelessness. "It seems like to me like you need kiss and make the hell up!" He exclaimed. "The Yami I know goes after what he wants, and doesn't let anything get in the way of his happiness! Not even his own problems! Especially if its someone he loves!" Yami stared into his drink. "I-I-I hit him... Duke... I'm no good, no good for anyone..."

Just then Duke's fist had reached across and collided with Yami's face. The bar's eyes looked at Yami on the ground. The bartender started to close in on the two but Duke waved at him, signaling that it was okay. Yami caressed his face, "Oh god that... That hurt." Duke helped him up back into his seat and sat back down. The bar resumed as normal, "Well, you needed it. It was partly due to the fact that you hit that sexy face of his." Yami looked hurt. "It was all over clouded words Yami, neither of you meant what you said right? I'm sure he misses you like a lot!"

"No... He doesn't need me anymore." Duke got up from his seat and Yugi prepared himself. But he merely but his foot on the chair his was sitting in. "He was wacking off to your damn shirt! If that doesn't say he still wants you then I'm going straight dude!" He gestured towards his to his stiffening bulge in his pants, "I'm getting insanely hard just thinking about it!" Yami laughed, "Easy tiger." Yami stood up from his seat and headed for the door. Luckily the alcohol hadn't drained him of his mobile skills. "THAT'S RIGHT! GO GET YOUR HOT LITTLE BLONDE BACK!" Duke called. Yami grinned with a newf ound hope that things would get better.

_**A/N: HIHI! Short chapter I know, on paper this is litterally about a page... I did change a bit from the original like when Yami got punched! Ha a review inspired me to add that in! Anywho, thanks **__**for reading! The next chapter will be put up soon. I've put this story on hold for too long! I have lots of other stories to write and update so bare with me! I love the reviews and favs! Thanks again!**_

_**~Knight**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi, Joey, and Ryou had been at the library for hours. Mostly goofing off and not getting any work done at all.

Joey looked up from a book he was reading to notice his bestfriend looking really down. "Hey Yug, what's the matter? You're not really yourself today." Ryou looked at Yugi with a worried look as well. Yugi stared down at the black page in his notebook and sighed, "Its Yami." He said without looking up. "What?! What happened?" Ryou piped. Yugi thought for a moment.

"Well it started with this fight we had. He drinking a lot one night after work. I had finally gotten back from Granpa's but he thought I was out with another guy. I tried to tell him I wasn't. I told him that I loved him and only him..." Yugi's eyes started to water, he took a deep breath and wiped his tearing eyes.

"He wasn't taking my answer for the truth and he got really mad, then I got mad. We cursed at each other and yelled things that no one in love with each other should say... I put my hands on him because I was so upset with him. I told him to stay away from me and sleep on the couch and I never wanted to sleep with him ever again." Joey and Ryou both sat up in their chairs attentively listening to this somewhat soap opera. "He didn't hit you did he?!" asked Joey, clenching his fist. Yugi chuckled softly, "No, easy there tiger. " Although he lied about that. Yami only hit him once that entire night. It was Yugi doing all of the hitting, smacking, punching, and kicking. Yami just took it. At the time Yugi didn't even realize that Yami didn't even want to hurt him in his drunken state. "Surprisingly seeing as how drunk he was..."

"Did you want him to you?! It sure sounds like it..." said Joey. "If he did I would've been able to forgive myself for hitting him. It was my fault. I should've checked on him, I shouldn't had said all of that to him." Yugi took a moment before starting up again.

"I really miss him. I miss his warmth, I miss his smile, I miss everything about him." Yugi's eyes were flowing at this point, he just couldn't stop them. Joey blinked in astonishment at this tale. He grunted and said, "I can't really imagine little you beating on a man like Yami," He smirked, Ryou rolled his eyes and pushed him aside. He looked caringly into Yugi's eyes, "Well it seems like to me that you are being tortured by the pains of this past. But its the past so you must put it behind you. If you really miss him, you need to forgive yourself and forgive him. No one deserves so much emotional pain Yugi. And who knows, maybe he feels the same way." He ended with a warm hopeful smile.

Yugi had not thought about how Yami had felt about their ordeal. It seemed obvious when Yami was avoiding contact with him at home. "I-I don't know." He said. "Well you better get knowing, a man like Yami could get snatched up by anyone!" Joey said with a smirk, earning an elbow to the stomach by Ryou. Yugi stood up and wiped the tears from his face. If Yami didn't miss him, he'd make him. Knowing Yami, Yugi could be very persuasive. "I'm going home right now. I'll talk to you guys later." He gathered his things and waved goodbye, turned to the door and set off outside. Joey and Ryou were heard squabbling as he left, "Why'd you hit me Ryou?!" "Because you're so cute when you're insensitive. I can't keep my hands off of you!"

Yami finally got home, a hopeful look in his eyes. He swung his door open hoping to see his little one there. But Yugi was no where in sight. Had he left? He was home when Yami left and it didn't appear that he was doing anything today. Yami sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. What if he really did leave him for good? Yugi could've just left everything behind and deserted him. He chuckled sadly, he deserved to be deserted. Yami thought back on the night of their fight. He was drinking just like he was that night. But this time he was more worried than angry. He just wanted his lover back...

A sound of keys rustling out the door leaked into the living room. The door slowly opened and a blonde head peaked in. Yugi, out of breath, looked at Yami and sighed happily. Yami quickly looked up to see Yugi looking at him. "Yugi," he said softly. He rushed over to him and took his little blonde into his strong defined arms. "I'm so sorry Yugi, for hurting you, and avoiding you. I'm so sorry and I love you." Yami said with tears in his eyes. Yugi looked up at his lover's teary, and beautiful crimson eyes. "I'm sorry too Yami. I just want to forget all of this. I've missed you for way too long." He nestled his little head into Yami's chest as the arms tightened around him. "I love you too." He said.

The bedroom door slammed shut, Yugi pinned his lover to the wall, kissing him furiously. Their pasionate kiss started downstairs and did not break. Their tongues both explored each others wet caverns, dancing with each other. They finally pulled away as Yami ripped off Yugi's shirt, revealing his innocent slim sexy body. Yami ran his hand down Yugi's chest and licked his lips, he couldn't wait to rip those pants off. "You're so beautiful Yugi." Yugi blushed like mad, "I love you Yami." Yugi rushed in for another deep kiss. Yami's arms tightened around his little one holding him closer.

Yami's hand found its way to Yugi's crotch and started to fondle it. Yugi moaned softly as Yami stroked his member through his pants. He then grasped Yugi's legs and hoisted his lover onto him. Yugi tightened his legs around Yami's waist and grinded against him, moaning. Yugi yelped as Yami bit into his neck and licked the bite mark. The more his legs squeezed around Yami the more Yami bit.

Yami drove them to the bed and he slammed Yugi onto it. Yugi looked into hungry crimson red eyes. "You're so rough Yami." He giggled seductively. Yami looked into his lovers lustful amyethist eyes and smirked, "You love it." He simply replied. Yugi loved it truthfully. He closed his eyes as the other trailed kisses down to his waist. Yami rubbed the very stiff cock in Yugi's pants, feeling it throbbing and writhing in pain, crying out got release. Yugi watched as Yami licked his lips slowly and unzipped his pants, sending them flying across the room along with his boxers. The air hit his cock forcing it to stand at attention. Yami to ahold of the erection and slowly stroked, earning moans from the other.

Yami licked the tip slowly, not taking his eyes off of his sexy lover. "Its been awhile my little one." Yugi nodded tossing his head back and moaning louder as Yami took all of him into his mouth. He bucked his hips wanting him to do more. Yami slowly going up his member, sending Yugi into a frenzy. He almost came when Yami went back down on his member. It had been so long since he had gotten this and it felt so good.

Yami's head bobbed up and down along with his hand around Yugi's cock. Yugi's loud moans made him hard, causing his own member to press against his pants. He moaned as he sucked faster. The vibrations of Yami's moans made Yugi's sex quiver in pleasure. His was so warm and his tongue roamed every inch of it earning more moans from him. His hips bucked into Yami as he neared his climax. In reacting to this Yami sucked even faster and harder, wanted to taste Yugi's seed, he couldn't wait. Gasps quickened, moans grew louder and Yugi cried out, "I can't take it!" He moaned out his lover's nameas he burst in Yami's mouth. From the lack of release a lot of Yugi's seed was "backed up", weeks of it exploded in Yami's mouth. The delicious seed shot to the back of Yami's throat as he skillfully drank all of his lover dry. He moaned as he swallowed every single drop. Yugi, still gasping pushed his cock until it could go no further still flowing into Yami's mouth. He arched his back as he emptied into him and fell back down with a thump.

Yami just calmly lick his lips, "Mmmm that was absolutely delicious." He swiftly took off his pants and growled, "Now its my turn." Yugi giggled and grabbed Yami's stiff member, "Mmm yes please." He had almost forgotten how big Yami was, the heat that came from it was intense. Yami must've gotten really horny from sucking him.

Yami leaned down and kissed his lover, Yugi reached behind a pillow, still kissing him and handed him a bottle of lube. Yami chuckled, "So thats still there? You're too cute." Yugi giggled and blushed. He felt wetness coming into him as he felt Yami's gently finger move past his ring. The lube sent a trembling sensation throughout his body. Yami's one finger turned into two, he whimpered as a third one joined in. Heat was rising and it made Yugi insane with pleasure and desire. He was ready to have his lover join his body. "P-please..." He whimpered, "E-enter me... I need you inside me, Yami." Yami's fingers slipped out of Yugi slowly making him moan softly. Yami then lubed his cock and then proceeded to slip himself into Yugi. "As you wish my little one."

Yami's hard on smoothly slid into Yugi until he could go no more, Yugi gasping and moaning as Yami's tip hit his core. Yugi's muscle's quickly clamped onto him in response. He gasped in pleasure as he started to move back and forth inside of Yugi. He forgot how tight his hot little blonde was. And the sexy faces he made were so cute. He moaned loudly as Yami picked up his pace, brushing his prostate and scraping the sides of him. He felt so good inside of him. He clenched onto his lover and moaned out, "F-faster Yami." The other oblidged and went faster. Sending more and more waves of pleasure to both of the lovers. Their eyes locked on each other, skin glistening in the bedroom light. They both moved in for a deep and meaningful kiss. "I, love you Y-Yugi." said Yami, "I love you too." Yugi then racked his fingers into Yami's back earning a louder moan from him. "Now fuck me harder." Yami bit into Yugi's neck as he lifted his lover's legs onto his shoulders and pounded into him harder. Each pound much more harder than the last earned more loud sexy moans from Yugi.

Yugi's wonderful noises made Yami go into a frenzy as he fucked him faster, sexy pounding noises echoed in the room, mixed with pleasurable moans and curse words. Yugi began shouting Yami's name as he hit his sweet spot. Yami aimed for it and pounded even harder making Yugi practically screaming in pleasure. Yugi shouted, "Fill me up Yami! I want you to flood me with seed! I'm gonna cum baby!" Their pants and moans grew louder as they both neared their climax. "M-me too!" Yami said. He pounded a few more times before exploding inside of Yugi. The huge load filled Yugi's entire lower body and spilled out. Yugi's own climax shot out onto his chest and stomach. After a moment Yami slid out of him and bent down to kiss his lover. He moved behind him and wrapped his strong arms around the little one.

"I missed this. So much." He whispered. "I missed your big cock." Yugi whispered back. They both laughed. Being completly spent the two fell asleep. Yami smiled at his mission accomplished. He couldn't wait for the morning sex!

The End

_**A/N: ^^ FINISHED! Thanks for reading my first fanfic I ever wrote. Please continue to read my other stories! ThANK YOU SO MUCH! ^0^ Remember I love your reviews and favs! Thank you again!**_


End file.
